


Sparring

by ficmook



Series: Requested Oneshots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fight Fight Fight Fight!, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmook/pseuds/ficmook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can defeat Natasha in a fight, not even when sparring. But now it's y/n turn in the ring, and the boys aren't exactly setting up for her victory. </p><p>shaulim10's Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> I've left the reader's position v ambiguous, so you can use your own headcanons.  
> This is also set after the first Avenger's film.

"I give! I give!" Steve shouted, laughing lightly. Natasha shook her head, rolling off where he had been pinned to the ground. Steve huffed heavily, his breath lost to their sparring, while Nat hadn't even broke a sweat. Tony didn't even bother to stifle his laughter at the edge of the ring.

"Oh like you could do any better." Steve snapped. Tony raised his hands in mock surrender, still laughing. Nat held her arm out to Steve, and he let her help him to his feet. 

Y/n was holding back her giggles herself, even as Nat remained entirely straight faced. Steve went back to stand next to Clint, as Tony finally curbed his laughter. Nat went to go back to the edge of the ring, but Tony held out an arm to block her. 

"Anybody else?" He looked pointedly at Clint. He immediately shook his head.

"I already _know_ she can whoop my ass. I don't need to prove it." He looked at Nat and smiled. She rolled her eyes in return, but smiled back regardless. 

"Y/n?" Tony suggested, looking her in the eye. Up until this point she had felt almost like a passive observer. She immediately tried to get out of it.

"No no no-"  She waved her hands in front of her. But the boys were having none of it. Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the ring. She turned a pleading look to Steve, who just crossed his arms over his chest.

"I had to do it." He stated, looking far too amused. She glanced at Clint briefly who just shook his head.

Her eyes landed on Natasha who had turned to face her. She smiled sympathetically, before taking up a fighting stance. Y/n sighed, taking a stance herself. 

Their eyes were locked as they each sized each other up, bouncing on the balls of their feet. Suddenly Natasha striked, sending a foot straight at y/n's head. Y/n ducked, and swept her leg to take out Natasha's. It made contact and she went down, while y/n came up. Nat rolled backwards, and was straight back onto her feet, just in time to block a body punch. Strikes and blocks passed between the two as they moved around the circle. 

Y/n faked Natasha out, landing a kick to her side. Nat stumbled slightly, and tried to swing for y/n's head. Y/n ducked, and ran into Natasha, taking them both to the floor. She knocked the wind out of Nar, giving her the chance to pin her arms and legs. Natasha tried to struggle, but Y/n had her held fast. 

Y/n beamed down at her, as Nat huffed and puffed. 

"Holy crap." Tony muttered under his breath. After a couple moment's y/n jumped to her feet. She offered her hand to Nat, who grasped it tightly as y/n lifted her to her feet. Nat squeezed her hand for a moment before letting it go. 

"I believe we're done." Nat stated, not taking her eyes off of y/n. The boys muttered agreements, and began heading off, bewildered. Y/n and Nat just stood there. 

"You guy's coming?" Tony called from the doorway. 

"Yeah, coming now." Y/n responding, coming back to her senses. She turned to the door, following on. Nat took step beside her.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Nat asked. 

"Oh, I was trained to be an agent, but I took a bunch of martial arts classes to learn more fighting styles." She responded simply. "But to be honest, that was probably just beginners luck." Nat gave her an appraising look, but let her statement be. 

They walked the rest of the way to the elevator in silence. The other's must have already gone up, as there was no one there by the time they reached it. The elevator came and they got in, all in silence. Suddenly Natasha piped up.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" She asked abruptly. 

"Uh no. Why?" Y/n responded, slightly confused. She looked over, to see Nat watching her intently.

"Do you want to get coffee?" She said, uncharacteristically softly. Y/n thought for a moment.

"Okay." She said plainly. Silence resumed for a couple moments.

"You do realise what I mean by that?" Nat asked. 

"Huh?" Y/n returned, confused. Nat let out a sigh.

"You're as oblivious as Steve is patriotic." She stated simply. Y/n opened her mouth to respond, but instead her mouth was met by Natasha's. Shock held her for a moment, but she quickly brought her hands up to Nat's face. Natasha pushed y/n back up against the cold metal, placing one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck. Y/n met Natasha's intensity, pressing her lips firmly against Nat's, tangling her hands in her long, soft hair. 

Suddenly the doors slid open. The pair broke apart as three sets of eyes landed upon them. 

"YES! You owe me five dollars Stark!" Clint cried out. Tony shook his head lightly, reaching for his wallet.

Steve just looked bashful, but managed to stammer out "We-We'll get the next one." Steve averted his eyes, as the doors slid shut. Nat and y/n looked at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter.

As the laughter died down, Nat leant forward into y/n. 

"Now, where were we?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% using coffee as a euphamism.


End file.
